


Ghost & Theo Writetober 2020

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [19]
Category: Original Content, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Collection of short things I wrote during Writetober! I failed the challenge but I got some stuff I can post for yall!
Relationships: Ghost/Theo
Series: The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806745
Kudos: 2





	1. Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancingInTheNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheNebula/gifts).



To say he wasn’t a fan of storms was a bit of an understatement. It wasn’t like they were awful and scary or anything. 

Well.

Yeah they were a tad scary.

Theo jumped as another flash of lightning lit up the bedroom, making him tense in anticipation for the thunder that would be making the room shake shortly after. He counted the beats in between and sure enough it wasn’t even after he counted to two that the room vibrated. Sucking in a breath, he grabbed his pillow and shoved it over his ears as he stared blankly at the wall in front of him. Curling in on himself, he screwed his eyes shut and focused on his breathing, trying to lull himself into something akin to sleeping. Although he knew he wasn’t going to be getting any of that tonight. Another flash of light made his eyes snap open and he groaned, clutching the pillow tighter over his ears. He almost didn’t catch the sound of the door creaking open but the sound of it shutting had him tensing up to prepare to launch out of bed. 

Soft footsteps made their way from the door over to his bed before the other side of the bed dipped a bit. Movement paused for a second as the intruder seemed to gauge the situation before proceeding to climb further onto the bed. Fingers trailed up to the hand clutching the pillow and gently laced them together, a body soon pressing up behind his back with a nose against his neck. 

“Could get under the covers you know.” Theo mumbled, shifting back into Ghost slightly. There was a small hum against his neck before the covers were lifted up and cold legs were soon pressing against his own. “That’s better.”

Letting out another hum, Ghost pressed his lips against the back of Theo’s neck gently before snuggling back into the other’s back. He removed his hand from the other’s and instead looped his arm around Theo’s waist to hold onto him. He knew better than to try and remove the pillow. 

It took a few minutes of silence, the sound of the rain hitting the window and the occasional flash of lighting followed by the boom of thunder, before Theo finally started to relax and pulled the pillow away to turn around in Ghost’s embrace. He promptly buried his face into the mass of blond locks and sighed heavily.

“Thank you.” Theo whispered, wrapping his arm around Ghost in return to hold the other close. He only got a tired hum in reply, making him smile as he finally started to drift off into sleep.


	2. Taut

Watching Ghost stretch was painful. Almost too painful. The guy looked like he hadn’t properly stretched in...ever. Theo winced as he watched Ghost tilt his head to the side only to stop maybe halfway with what looked like a flinch before returning to his upright position. Then he did it to the otherside, getting a bit further that way before flinching and pulling back upright. 

Shaking his head, Theo slid off the wall he was leaning against and walked up behind Ghost’s chair, putting his arms on top of the other’s head. “Heya.” He hummed, grinning as hands came flying up to try and push him off. 

“Theodas.” Ghost huffed, trying to get the other off his head to no avail. “What do you want?”

“For you to not be so tense.”

“And you thought putting weight to the top of my head was the way to do it.”

“Naturally.” Theo hummed in response, grinning as he heard the exasperated sigh from the other. “But seriously, how tight are your muscles? You look like a freshly strung bow.” He finally pulled away to reach a hand to the other’s shoulders and pressed into his shoulder blade with a small amount of force with one thumb. “My Gods, Ghost. How are you moving? It feels like there are ROCKS under your skin.”

Grimacing, Ghost tried to shoot a glare back at the other but couldn’t turn around fully to give him the full effect. “Sheer willpower to overcome having to deal with you on a daily basis. Stop touching me.” The hands were back to try and push Theo away but nothing seemed to work as the other was quick to bat them off. “Seriously, Theo.”

“Seriously, Ghost!” Theo grinned, tipping forward so he could look Ghost in the face. “When was the last time you relaxed?”

“How long have you been bugging me?” Ghost deadpanned, sighing softly before he froze as Theo started digging both his thumbs into his upper back. Fidgeting, he watched Theo’s face carefully and tried to ignore the goofy grin he was seeing. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to get you to relax.”

“I don’t see how digging your fingers into my skin is going to be of any help with that.”

“It will if you would just LET me do it!” Theo said with a chuckle as he pulled his head away to really focus on what he wanted to do. He gently pushed Ghost forward a bit to give himself a bit more room before he dug his thumbs in a tad harder and in small circular motions. He could feel Ghost getting anxious under his touch and as much as he wanted to scold the other to sit still, he knew it wasn’t going to help him in any way to do so. It wasn’t until he moved his thumbs closer towards Ghost’s spine that the other started to relax. Happy to feel the other start to go lax under his hands, Theo started focusing on that particular area until Ghost was practically slumped over on his desk. Letting his hands wander just a tad more until he felt like he had done the job well enough, Theo patted Ghost’s back as he pulled his hands away. “There. Now you won’t concern me as much.”

Waving a hand up above his head, Ghost just huffed at him before burying his face into his arms. He turned his head just as Theo leaned over him with a grin. They caught eyes and Ghost narrowed his eyes as Theo’s grin got larger. Sighing heavily as he rolled his eyes, he reached out his hand and poked the other between his eyes to get his head away from his own. Hearing Theo laugh made his lips curl up into a small smile and he let his eyes follow the other as he bounced up and away from the table while chattering away about something.


	3. Savor

Usually Ghost wasn’t afraid of someone’s cooking. Usually. But when Theo came running up to him after he had set up their tent for the night and joyously asked if he could make dinner, Ghost felt a knot form in his stomach. A knot he recognized as fear but he had agreed. The look on Theo’s face almost made the knot disappear as Ghost watched him run off happily to get started.

Almost.

Now, the knot was back as Ghost watched Theo carefully turn the fish over the fire to get an even char on them. There was an intense, thoughtful look on his face that had caught Ghost’s attention and now he couldn’t look away. He was nearly startled backwards when Theo looked up suddenly and gave him a big grin, winking at him before looking back down at the fish. Ghost felt his face flush as he was caught staring and he looked away, instead focusing on just listening to the crackling of the fire. 

“There we go.” Theo said after a few more minutes, looking up again just in time to catch Ghost’s eyes again. “So how scared are you?” He teased, raising an eyebrow as Ghost’s face went red again and he started stuttering out an excuse but Theo shook his head. “I know you well enough to know when you’re anxious, Ghost. You gotta trust me though. This won’t kill you.” He extended one fish on a stick towards the other with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Huffing, Ghost rolled his eyes but held his hand out to accept the cooked fish. He could smell the seasonings and the fish itself and his stomach growled. It’d been a long time since they’d had something decent outside of their dried meats and berries. Glancing towards the other, he startled slightly at the look he was getting from the other. “What?” He only got a grin in response before he rolled his eyes again, focusing back on the fish and decided to stop the awkward air between them, biting down onto the fish. His eyes widened as the flavor exploded on his tongue. Surprise must have been plain on his face as he heard chuckling coming from Theo, making him look up at the other.

“Taste okay?” Theo asked, clearly trying not to grin as he watched Ghost’s reaction. The nod was all he needed and he started laughing. “You look like a little kid who just got their favorite candy, Sunshine.”

Blushing, Ghost quickly swallowed his bite and pouted at Theo. “I highly doubt that I look like that.”

“Oh you do. It’s cute.” Theo hummed, quietly munching on his own meal and dropping the subject for now. 

Ghost frowned before he went back to his meal, bringing it back up to his mouth to take another bite. He deflated the moment the flavor flooded his mouth again, his eyes closing slightly. Hearing hands clap together, he peeked up to find that Theo had already finished his fish. Not really surprised to find Theo had already scarfed down his meal, he looked down at his own meal before peeking back up to watch Theo start to clean up the area around the fire. 

“I’m going to go refill our waterskins.” Theo piped up, reaching down to grab both of theirs. “Slow poke. Eat up.” He tapped the top of Ghost’s head as he passed back with a grin.

Ghost just hummed in response, watching him walk away while munching on his fish slowly. He would rather savor it. Who knows when he would get Theo to cook for him again.


	4. Posture

If there was one thing Theo loved more than annoying Ghost, it was just being around him. There was just something about the other that Theo really enjoyed being near him. Annoying him was on top of the list though. 

The other thing he got to enjoy was seeing how different Ghost could get around certain people. There were very few people that Ghost would willingly go up to and speak with without prompting and he would be visibly relaxed. Then there were those that he didn’t quite care for and you could see it in the set of his jaw and how rigid his spine would be. Strangers were the worst. Ghost would be ready to bolt or fight at any given second, his jaw clenched and hands ready to defend.

Around Theo? 

Theo had noticed a huge difference if it was just the two of them. If they were in Ghost’s lab, the other would be alert with his experiments but his shoulders wouldn’t be squared and he would turn his back to Theo comfortably. If they were in either of their private quarters, he would be sprawled out on a bed or curled up in a reading chair. On the occasion Theo would sneak up on him, he got to see the other’s shoulders droop and face soften with recognition that he didn’t have to be afraid. Those moments were probably some of Theo’s most treasured, knowing he could make the normally standoffish man relax. 

Today was one of those moments. He hadn’t been spotted yet as he watched Ghost move along a bookshelf in search for something. He moved as if he were trying to make himself as quiet as possible, his footsteps light and his eyes did the searching while one hand was trailing along the spines. His shoulders were tense and his tail pulled in close with the end of it wrapped around his calf. Another cute nuance Theo caught onto when he noticed the other needing a small comfort. 

Letting himself take it in for just a moment longer, Theo finally raised a hand and rapped his knuckles against a spike of a book to get Ghost’s attention. Grinning as the other spun to face the noise, looking ready to run, Theo waved casually before putting both hands up. “Relax, Sunshine. Just lil ol me.” His heart damn near constricted as he watched Ghost relax, right down to the tip of his tail as it swished behind him.

“What have I told you about scaring me?” Ghost muttered, frowning as he kept his eyes on Theo as the other started walking towards him. “And how long were you there?”

“Long enough to know you need help finding something. What’s the name?” Theo asked, moving passed him and trailed a hand down his back gently. He couldn’t repress the grin when he felt the smallest press back into his hand before it was gone as Ghost resumed his search.

“It was an environmental histories book…” Ghost started, letting it trail off as he started his search again while crouching down next to Theo while the other searched up higher.


	5. Wretched

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Theo in such a terrible mood before”  
“Wonder what happened.”  
“Not like him to be so mean.”

Ghost glanced over at the group who were speaking before slipping away quietly. Theo in a bad mood? That really was surprising to hear. The other was usually so happy and bouncing about. Idly thinking about where he could find his counterpart, he almost ran into someone but managed to back up just in time and started to apologize but stopped when he realized it was the exact person he was looking for. 

“Theo, I was just-” Ghost started smiling when he looked up at the other but it dropped the moment he got a good look at the other’s face. Frowning, he grabbed Theo’s hand and tugged him along towards his private quarters without saying another word. There wasn’t any sort of resistance from Theo which made him worry a bit more as he pulled him into his room, shutting the door behind them. He stood in front of Theo, frowning more when he noticed the other wouldn’t look at him and was instead looking blankly at the wall across from him. “Theo.” He said softly, trying to get his attention. “Hey.” He reached his free hand up to gently pat the other’s cheek. Opening his mouth to speak again, he instead let out a squeak of surprise when Theo’s head suddenly connected with his shoulder. Shocked, he moved his hand to the top of Theo’s head and moved his fingers through his hair slowly. An arm slowly snaked around his waist while his other hand was squeezed tightly. Humming, he rested his cheek against the side of the other’s head and closed his eyes. “Is there...anything I can do?” There was a heavy sigh against his shoulder before he heard the rumble of the other’s voice floating up to his ears.

“Just...gods let me just stay like this for now...please?” Theo mumbled, tightening his arm around Ghost’s waist. “Please.” He whispered, burying his face into Ghost’s neck with another heavy sigh. 

Humming out an affirmative, Ghost nodded slightly and let the other squeeze him until he seemed to let it out as his grip loosened. It must have been minutes before he spoke up again. “Can we lay down? You’re heavy.” That got a snort out of Theo, making him smile slightly as he started to move backwards towards the bed until he felt the back of his legs hit the edge of it. He paused for a second before he quickly flopped backwards with the other in his arms. He got another half chuckle out of the taller male before it was smothered away by his face being buried back into his neck. Situating them in the middle of the bed, Ghost started threading his fingers through Theo’s hair while Theo’s arms wormed their way around his waist to hold him tightly. 

They fell back into a heavy silence until Theo started speaking quietly. “Do you ever just...hear something that turns your entire day into something horrible?” He paused and sucked in a breath before blowing it out to continue speaking. “And you tell yourself it’s fine that someone has said that thing and that you should just go on with your day but you can’t because it STICKS with you and is stuck in your fucking head. You keep repeating it until you start to believe it and then you don’t know what to do or what to say. Then you fuck up everything else you do because it’s all you can think about so you start saying mean things to other people because of it.” He stopped again to pull his face away to look at Ghost in the eyes. “How do I get it out of my head?” He asked quietly, his eyes searching the other’s eyes. “How do I stop thinking that what they said was the truth?”

Not sure what to say, Ghost opened and closed his mouth a few times before he sighed softly and shook his head. “Sometimes you just have to let it go after thinking about it.” He murmured, trailing his hand down to cup Theo’s cheek gently. “Be angry. Be sad. It’s okay to be in a bad mood you know. Regardless if what someone said was true or not to you. You are allowed to have emotions.” The first tear shocked him but he gently wiped it away, wrapping his arms around Theo’s shoulders as the other buried his face into his neck with a quiet sob. He dipped his head down and pressed a kiss to the top of Theo’s head with a quiet sigh. “Bad moods happen, Theo. It’s okay.”


	6. Marvel

Ghost hiccuping after the third beer had to be Theo’s new favorite sound. It was almost always followed by a quiet ‘sorry’ or ‘excuse me’ with an embarrassed looked falling over the other’s face. But Theo was overjoyed every time he heard it. He was overjoyed to have gotten Ghost out of the guild for a night out! The first time he didn’t have to DRAG the other even! Just a simple 

“Hey, did you wanna go grab dinner and a beer with me tonight?” Theo asked, watching Ghost work diligently at his table. If he had the guts to do it, he would have walked into the room rather than hover at the doorway but he was afraid of all the papers that were littered on the ground. 

“Sure.” Ghost had replied, barely looking up from his book.

And Theo nearly had a heart attack right then and there.

Well, now he was sure he was dead from that heart attack. One beer was all he thought he was going to get Ghost to drink but the smaller man had down two before their meals were even finished and was damn near empty on his third. There was a haze in those blue eyes that had Theo’s attention, watching them closely as they scanned the room slowly every now and then. Almost like he was still trying to be alert and ready to bolt at any given second but the alcohol was making him loose and slow to respond. Even when Theo tapped his hand two more times the other still didn’t register it until Theo tried lacing their hands together. That got his attention and suddenly his hand was being yanked away.

“There ya are, Sunshine!” Theo grinned, pulling his hand away as he watched Ghost steady himself in his chair. “I think it’s time we went back.” He got a blank stare in return before a slow nod that was barely a dip of the head in response. Chuckling, he made sure that Ghost was good to walk before he slid an arm around his shoulders to help the inebriated man out of the pub. But Ghost seemed to have different plans and quickly shrugged him off to walk ahead of him with a bounce in his step, humming softly. Theo made sure to keep him in his sights and within at least three steps just in case he needed to catch him. “You have fun?”

Spinning around, Ghost faced Theo while walking backwards carefully before he fully stopped and looked at him with a serious expression. He waited until Theo had stopped in front of him with a questioning look, an eyebrow raised and that damn smile still on his lips. Slowly, Ghost let his face relax until he was smiling warmly up at him. “I did. Thanks to you.” He murmured, reaching a hand up to pat Theo’s cheek before he was spinning back around to start walking back to the guild again. “Let’s goooooo. I’m getting cold!”

Theo was stupefied, watching Ghost get further and further away. The image of the other smiling burned heavily in his mind. He wasn’t sure he had EVER seen the other smile like that. Sure, he’d seen small smirks or a small hint of a smile. Nothing like that. Nothing so…

Real.

Blinking rapidly, Theo shook himself out of his thoughts just in time to catch sight of Ghost stumbling and he was quickly running up to him to grab hold of him. “You can’t just do that!” He scolded, laughing as he slipped his arm around the other again. This time he wasn’t shrugged off and instead was greeted with another happy smile that immediately short circuited his brain. He actually stopped walking and Ghost looked at him with confusion in his eyes but that same damn smile still on his lips. Was he seriously getting out of breath just looking at a smile? 

“Theo, I’m really getting cold. Can we go in now?” Ghost broke him out of his internal panicking as he realized they were literally outside the guild doors.

Quick to nod, Theo cleared his throat and led Ghost up the stairs, carefully as the other was still stumbling a bit, and then promptly brought him up to his private quarters where he was stopped by Ghost. “Hm?” He had been ready to turn and leave when a hand grabbed at his sleeve to stop him. And yet again, his breath was taken away from him when he was greeted with Ghost smiling up at him. 

“Thanks for tonight.” Ghost pulled his hand away, his smile dropping a bit as he reached back with his other hand to open his door. He stopped as he noticed Theo was looking shell shocked and he started to laugh quietly. “Goodnight, Theo.” He murmured, his smile returning as he finally slipped into his room.

Shaking himself, Theo cleared his throat and nodded. “Right uh yeah...have a good night. Ahem, goodnight Ghost. Night…” He waved at the retreating back of the other before dropping it as the door shut quietly. “Goodnight.” He whispered, a grin slowly forming on his lips. “Goodnight.”


	7. Slice

“Ow shit!” Ghost hissed, dropping his dagger quickly. “Oh fuck.” He reached down and carefully picked it up by the hilt and chucked it onto his bag before he quickly grabbed a clean cloth from it. Clutching it to his bleeding hand, he sighed and squeezed the cloth tightly. He could feel the throb from the cut already despite his attempts to quell the pain before it began. Blowing out a breath, he glanced around to search for Theo but found that the other was still away from their camp. He’d just have to wait for the other to get back before he could enlist his help in bandaging up his hand. This really was what he gets for TRYING to be proactive and keep his tools cleaned and prepared. Of course. And when no one else is around too. Really was his luck. He was zoning out, clutching his hand to his chest, when a twig snapped near him and he jumped violently, quickly hopping up to look where the sound came from.

“Easy, Sunshine. Just me.” Theo called, grinning as he emerged from the woods with a substantial amount of logs in his arms. He stacked them neatly near their bedrolls and dusted his hands off as he spun around to face Ghost. His cheerful grin dropped when he saw Ghost holding his hand tightly to his chest. “What happened?” He asked, reaching a hand to gently pry the other’s away from his chest.

“Sliced it on a dagger that I was cleaning.” Ghost sighed, wincing as his fingers uncurled a bit. “Dammit.” Sucking in a breath, he watched Theo carefully pull the cloth away to inspect the wood and nearly yelped in alarm as he watched blood well up and pool in his palm. He was about to yank his hand away to put pressure back on it but Theo was quicker, grabbing the cloth and wrapping it around his hand swiftly. 

“Okaaayyyy, squeeze that for the time being. You couldn’t heal this?” Theo asked, looking up at the other with an eyebrow raised but his eyes widened in alarm as he watched Ghost sway a bit. “Nevermind that answers that. You can’t even look at it can you?” There was a sharp shake of the head and he sighed. “Didn’t expect you to be squeamish about this of all things.”

“M’not. It’s the pain. Makes me lightheaded.” Ghost whispered, shutting his eyes tightly as he tried to concentrate. “Bandages...would just be fine for now.” He swallowed thickly, breathing as evenly as he could. He really couldn’t handle pain well and the cut was a little deeper than he had initially expected. Zoning out, he jumped when Theo appeared in his line of sight suddenly and he sucked in a breath, blowing it out with a small frown. “Thanks for that.” He muttered, looking away as his cheeks lit up. 

Chuckling, Theo crouched down in front of him and gently gripped the other’s injured hand. “Hi.” He murmured, prying his fingers open again to gently dab at it with a wet cloth. He heard Ghost hiss in pain and he grimaced emphatically before whispering out a soft apology. Once he got it cleaned up, he started on wrapping the hand around with a clean bandage as carefully but as firmly as he could without causing the other any discomfort. “There.” He murmured as soon as he was done, peeking up at the other’s face and raised an eyebrow at the zoned out look Ghost had on his face again. “Hey hey, Sunshine. Come back to me.” He whispered, reaching a hand up to gently brush some of the other’s hair behind his ear. He watched as Ghost’s eyes slowly refocused, a quiet hum leaving the other’s throat. “There ya are. Want me to start on dinner?”

“Please.” Ghost murmured, sighing as he used his good hand to rub at his face. “And thank you. For this.” He awkwardly lifted his injured hand before letting it drop back down to his lap. 

Theo grinned as he stood up, resting his palm on the top of Ghost’s head for a second before pulling it away as he started walking towards his pack. “Just means you owe me for next time I get hurt.” He hummed, grinning wider when he heard Ghost’s quiet huff. He could tell there was a smile on the other’s face as well.


	8. Dulcet CIA!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Ghost is singing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_HlPboLRL8

Theo froze with his hands on his face, looking at himself through his fingers in the mirror. Was the singing he just heard? When he didn’t hear it again, he went back to washing his face but paused again as it started up. Quickly finishing up, he grabbed the hand towel and dried off his face before quietly sneaking through his bedroom to where the singing was coming from. Peeking into the kitchen, he smiled when he saw Ghost gently swaying as he sang softly to something floating through the speakers from his phone. He didn’t want to get caught so he quickly hid to the side of the door, leaning against the wall while he listened. He didn’t know the other had such a sweet singing voice. The other usually sounded so brisque and clipped when he spoke to others around him that it was almost whiplash hearing him like this. Peeking into the room again, his smile widened as Ghost’s voice got a little louder. And now he was able to hear it better. 

“ _But now take me home._ ” Ghost sang, spinning around with the song as he grabbed something off the counter and spun around back to the other counter. “ _Take me home where I belong._ ”

Theo heard the stove being turned on as the other’s voice grew louder, his eyes glued to the smaller male as he moved around in the kitchen. Like he owned the place. Well. He was there often enough that he could very well own half of it at this rate. Shifting so he was leaning against the door frame, he crossed his arms over his stomach and grinned. He was either going to get a knife thrown at him or he was going to end up scaring Ghost so badly. It sounded like the song was winding down just as Ghost did another spin around, ending with him facing Theo and he let out a short yell. Busting out into laughter, Theo pushed off the doorframe and went over to Ghost. “Hi, beautiful.” He hummed, reaching his arms out to put them around the other’s waist. “I didn’t know you could sing.”

Ghost’s face was already red before Theo’s arms were even around him. He did bury his face into the other’s chest with an annoyed sounding groan. “That’s because I don’t sing in front of you.” He admitted, slowly moving his arms up to put them around Theo’s waist. 

“Why?” Theo asked, dipping his head down to press his lips to the top of the other’s head. “You have a beautiful voice.” He felt a grumble against his chest and he grinned, chuckling softly. “What? I’m being serious. You sing really well. I’m kind of upset you’ve hidden this from me. We’ve been together for months and I’ve never heard you sing louder than just humming. Not even in the car.”

Sighing, Ghost pulled his head away to look up at the other with a slight frown. “I usually get teased for singing. I’m not exactly known for having a nice voice.”

“News to me. You have a nice voice regardless if you’re singing or talking.” 

“You’re just being nice.” 

“No, I'm being honest.” Theo hummed, tightening his hold around the other and swaying them both slightly. “You should sing around me more often.”

Sighing, Ghost wiggled his way out of Theo’s hold and tapped his chest. “I’ll think about it. Help me finish cooking dinner.” He turned back around while pointing to the bowl that was full of chopped vegetables.

Theo grinned and hopped to it.


	9. Involuntary

It was starting to get ridiculous. Incredibly frustratingly ridiculous. Why he kept going back to the one person that annoyed him the most was beyond him. Yet here he was, almost like on autopilot as he walked down the quiet halls of the private quarters to leave _his own room of safety_ , going to go find Theo. It was almost like he wasn’t in control of it anymore. Sighing as he realized he was at the end of the hallway, Ghost pinched the ridge of his nose in preparation. This was going to be a headache.

But he was going to do it anyway. For some reason. 

First stop was the common area. As much as he was willing to look through. Which for him, it wasn’t much. He scanned the area and when he didn’t see nor hear the other’s voice, he quickly absconded the area to continue his search.

Next up was the dinner hall. He was hungry as well so he snagged a small portion of food for himself as his eyes scanned this room as well. Not in there either. 

Starting to feel a bit downtrodden about not finding Theo, Ghost let out a sigh and started the trek back up to his quarters. He’d just share his findings with the other at a later date. Maybe the other would show up at some point before night fell and he could show him. But for now, he’d just head back to his laboratory and continue working on his research. He still needed to make sure he had the correct ingredients. 

Lost in thought, he nearly missed the door to his lab but was jolted back to his senses when the door to it opened before he got to it. He froze for a second before his entire body relaxed when he saw that it was just Theo. There was a moment where he got slightly embarrassed at the fact he felt relieved to see the other standing there but he quickly shoved it away as he looked at the other’s smiling face.

“There you are, Sunshine!” Theo greeted happily, throwing his arms up before swinging one around Ghost’s shoulders. “I was looking everywhere for you! So I was thinking-” 

Ghost, trying his best to look annoyed outwardly, felt his entire body relax the moment Theo put his arm around him and he realized that only Theo ever made him feel this way. And he never had to focus on it for it to happen.


	10. Vicious

If there was one thing Theo hadn’t been prepared for, it was how absolutely and utterly vicious Ghost got while in the middle of a fight and things didn’t seem to be going well. The aftermath always made Theo shell shocked in seeing Ghost scowling and wiping himself down from whatever debris or fluid had ended up on him. Watching the smaller man stalk around to the nearest flat surface to set his things down and angrily move his things around before bandaging himself up or cleaning himself off, threw him off so bad that he was frozen watching the other.

And when that viciousness was turned on him? 

It was scarier. 

“Ghost.” Theo said gently, watching the other angrily move around his lab. “Look, it’ll be okay. We can both look for it. I just need you-”

“Don’t you _fucking dare_ tell me to calm down, Theodas.” Ghost snarled, whipping around to face him with a look of pure fury. “I am fucking livid. They came in here and just moved shit around. All of my stuff is rearranged. It all had a place. It all had a FUCKING place. And now what am I supposed to do? Spend an entire godsdamned day trying to find what I need for the _smallest_ experiment. And for what? What was their reason for invading my PERSONAL laboratory?” Picking up another item, he growled and tossed it aside. “My fucking notes are nowhere to be found. I’ve spent MONTHS working on those. Where the hell are they?” 

Theo pursed his lips, actually feeling a little nervous to even speak up again until he watched the other just freeze. “Gho-”

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Theodas.” Ghost growled, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He sucked in a slow breath and let it out slowly before turning to look at the other, frowning more when he saw him flinch. “You still have those throwing knives?” He practically hissed out, tapping his fingers against his hip.

Eyes widening, Theo just nodded slowly. “Uhh yep. Still got those. Why?”

“Grab them and meet me by the target range.” 

Theo opened his mouth to say something else but Ghost was already storming out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him loudly. “Today’s the day I decide to NEVER make him that angry at me.” He whistled lowly, following after him after a few moments.


	11. Heat CIA!AU

“Didn’t think the summer was going to get so bad this year.” Theo groaned, flopping down heavily onto his bed. He heard the muffled noise from his boyfriend and turned his head to look over at him. “You okay there, Sunshine?” He laughed, watching Ghost roll over onto his side and push his hair out of his face with a huff. Reaching over to him, he helped out by tucking some hair behind Ghost’s ear with a smile. “You’re very sweaty.”

“Thanks for the reminder.” Ghost sighed, frowning. He was already down to just his boxers and a t-shirt but he was still sweating so badly he was sure the shirt was wet in a few places. “This is absolutely ridiculous. Who told the weather it was okay to be THIS hot? What is it? One hundred degrees or something?”

“One-oh-three, actually.” Theo replied, laughing when Ghost immediately whined and rolled onto his back.

“That’s so much worse!” 

“It really is. I thought about hopping into a cold shower but that might not even help at this rate.” Theo slowly grinned, Ghost finally looking him in the eyes. “We could just get naked.”

“Absolutely not.” Ghost laughed, grabbing a pillow and bopping Theo with it. “We end up naked and we’ll both end up hotter than before.”

“That’s because we’re both already hot, babe.”

“Oh shut up.” Ghost laughed, hitting him again with the pillow before he groaned and laid out like a starfish again. “It’s too hot to even do thaaaaaat. This sucks.”

Chuckling, Theo rolled over and then on top of Ghost and hovered over him. “Hey there.”

“Theo, I will kick you in the balls if you do not get off of me in five seconds.” Ghost deadpanned, frowning up at him.

“Kinky.” Theo said before promptly flopping down onto the other. 

“You bastard!” Ghost screeched, pushing at the other to try and get him off but it was futile. He wasn’t nearly strong enough to try and move the other even an inch. “Mooooooove.”

“Noooooo. I’m comfy now.”

“We are going to sweat so much it will stain the fucking sheets.”

“I’ll buy new ones.”

There was a moment of silence before both of them burst out laughing.

“We’re idiots.” Ghost laughed, raising his arms up to wrap them around Theo’s shoulders. “Oh gross you’re sticky.”

Theo burst out into laughter again, his mouth pressed against Ghost’s chest. He could feel Ghost’s chest rumbling in laughter. “You know we can up the AC even more right?” He finally mumbled out, grinning wider as he felt the other tense up slightly. “I’ll go, I’ll go!” He laughed and quickly slipped out of the other’s arms to go run off to the AC. 

He did have to dodge the pillow tossed at his back.


	12. Balance

Watching Theo from his spot under the tree, Ghost couldn’t help but think about everything they had done so far in their journey. They’d traveled pretty far away from their starting point at the guild. They’d gotten into way too many fights. He would admit he had caused a few of them himself but he didn’t like to bring those up. Everything they’d found out so far had led them on a huge chase from town to town as new information was gathered. People they’d met. And even helped thanks to both of their actions.

Which led him to thinking about how the two of them really do balance each other out. Theo was loud and brash where Ghost was quiet and reserved. Theo was charming and outgoing where Ghost was cold and standoffish. 

But it worked in reverse as well. Ghost was book smart and tactile where Theo was street smart and cunning. Ghost was slow to rise and late to bed where Theo was always there to make sure he got up and went to bed at a decent time.

Blushing, Ghost cleared his throat and tore his gaze away from watching Theo, trying his best to distract himself from everything he just thought about. He was only startled out of his daze when Theo was literally in his face with a grin, making him jump backwards slightly.

“Welcome back to earth, Sunshine!” Theo straightened himself up, reaching a hand out to the other to help him up. “Ready to get going then? We head out now and we’ll make it to the next town before sundown.”

Taking the other’s hand, Ghost allowed Theo to tug him upright as he nodded. “I’m ready to go.” He glanced around for his bag but found it was already in Theo’s hands and being held out to him. “Thank you.” He took it and shouldered it before pulling away from the other to start walking. He felt more than heard when Theo fell in pace next to him, already starting to hum quietly as they started back on their trek.

Ghost wasn’t able to hide the small smile on his lips as he realized that they really did balance each other out perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Find me over on Twitter @Shugo_Ookami


End file.
